


Destruction, Creation, Possession (Possession AU)

by weebiewrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat Blanc Divergence, Gabriel gets knocked The Fuck Out, Gen, Mild (Not Super Graphic) Violence, Minor Lovesquare, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Moderate language, Plagg Curses, Plagg actually acting like the God of Destruction he is, Plagg has had enough of Gabriel's shit, Possession AU, Tikki has had enough of Plagg's shit, Yes the Kwamis are Gods in this fight me, kwami lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebiewrites/pseuds/weebiewrites
Summary: The Akumitization of Chat Noir nearly leads to the destruction of the world. But, there's no way Plagg is gonna let some stupid butterfly do HIS job.Plagg possesses Adrien, fighting off the Akuma, and wreaks havoc that only Tikki can deal with.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Blinding White and Inky Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So...
> 
> This takes place in an AU where Kwamis have the ability to "possess" their holders. I explained this a little more in my tumblr post: https://weebiewrites.tumblr.com/post/189163861765/a-sequel-to-and-expansion-of-this-i-dont
> 
> This is a canon divergence of the events that happen in Chat Blanc. It takes out the time travel element and results in an actual Lovesquare dynamic change. I'm not sure if I'll write the events after this initial possession incident or not, but I do have some ideas for how it will go down. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to give feedback, I'm trying to improve on my action/fight scenes.

Adrien was going to destroy the world. Plagg felt it. He could see it. The rot. The decay. 

"Obey me," the bastard said. Adrien was fighting back, of course. His hand was shaking. Wavering. Plagg felt it through the prison of the Miraculous. But Adrien wasn't strong enough. Not yet, at least. Chat Blanc weighed on both of them, threatening to overtake them. Threatening to overtake the world.

But Adrien was still there. There was just enough of him. There had to be.

"Adrien," Plagg called to him. "Stop fighting." He could sense the boy's confusion. His pain. His anger.

_What?_

"Let go." Plagg grabbed a hold of it. 

_No, Plagg! I'll destroy her!_

"You'll destroy everything." Adrien's soul wavered in his grasp. Unwilling. He thought Plagg to be the Akuma. He didn't understand. How could he? Plagg had not explained this to him, he had been forbidden from doing so. 

"Please, Adrien." 

_No!_

"Trust me!" Plagg pleaded. The power grew in the boy's hands. It was uncontrolled. Dangerous.

_I have to fight it!_

"Let me fight it for you."

There. Adrien was slipping.

"It's ok, Adrien." Plagg cradled his soul, speaking softly to it. It pulsed weakly. The boy was tired. _So tired._ The Akuma would no doubt feel the same weakness in him. Plagg needed to be quick. "Close your eyes." 

He was so close.

" _Rest._ "

It happened in a flash. Plagg opened his eyes to find himself in Adrien's body. Well, some of him. But he would make do. Adrien's hand, pulsating with a quite a dangerous amount of destructive power, was pointed to the sky. Of course. Adrien knew he wouldn't be able to control that much power. Fortunately for the world -- though unfortunately for one Gabriel Agreste -- Plagg could control it perfectly.

Plagg let out a primal scream, and -- before Chat Blanc had a chance to fight back -- slammed Adrien's hand into the ground below him.

***

There was some sort of primal instinct that moved Ladybug's body. She lept just before the earth beneath her cracked and crumbled away. Hawkmoth, however, was not so quick on his feet. He shouted as he fell into the ground. Chat - now Chat Blanc - jumped towards him. 

Something had changed. Moments before he had Cataclysmed the ground, his hair turned from stark white to black, the color seeping into it as if someone had dropped ink onto his head. Then, there was that _scream_ . That scream did not sound like Adrien, not even an _Akumatized_ Adrien. Something was off. 

Ladybug watched as Chat tackled Hawkmoth midair. Chat had created a massive pit underneath them -- one that was at least 10 meters deep. The three of them would not survive the fall, if not for their Miraculouses. As they neared the bottom, Ladybug swung her yo-yo around a broken water pipe, which jutted out from the wall of the pit. She cringed at the thud made by Hawkmoth and Chat slamming into the ground as she used the pipe to slow her fall, landing on her feet.

Hawkmoth cried out in pain. Ladybug turned to see him pinned to the ground by Chat. He knelt over him, digging his knee into his back. With one hand, he twisted the villain's arm behind his back. With the other, he pressed his face into the ground.

"So nice to finally meet ya, Hawk _bitch_."

That voice. Was that..?

"I’ve been waiting to ask you -- how would you like to die? I _could_ turn you to dust in an instant, _or_ , I could let you slowly and painfully decay and shrivel up into a sad little skeleton, and -- you know what, don’t even answer that. It’s pretty clear what the better option is."

"Plagg?" Ladybug took a few hesitant steps forward. His voice was a little deeper than she remembered, and he wasn’t his usual goofy self, but she was almost certain it was him. But how? Was he… _in_ Chat’s body?

Upon closer inspection, Ladybug saw that there were other anomalies with Chat Blanc's costume. For one, he had grown a tail. A wispy, black tail, which moved as if it were actually alive. It replaced the belt usually served as Chat's "tail." His right hand, the hand he wore his Miraculous on, was not gloved. Instead, it looked as if part of Chat Blanc's costume had peeled away, exposing a black claw. The black seemed to chase away the white further up his arm.

Chat looked over his shoulder to regard her. The eyes that met her were not the eyes of her Kitty. 

Half of Chat's now white mask had depleted. The skin underneath where the mask should have been looked as if it had been dyed a deep black, and the too green eye of an ancient god glared at her viciously from that blackness. It softened, after a moment -- but the image stuck in Ladybug's mind. Chat's other eye, which was blue from being akumatized, was glazed over, unresponsive.

"Oh, hi Marinette!" Plagg said, far too nonchalantly. His normal, goofy, tone returned, but there was a certain resonance behind it that sounded… _wrong_. "Don't mind me, I'm just takin' out the trash." He gestured vaguely to Hawkmoth, who was still straining under him. Hawkmoth perked up.

"Marinette?" He said through clenched teeth. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ladybug is--" Hawkmoth was interrupted by Plagg bearing down on him harder, pressing his face into the dirt. He grunted in pain.

"Oops." Plagg said, gritting his teeth. He twisted his arm further, prompting a muffled scream from Hawkmoth. 

"Stop, you're hurting him!" The words stumbled out on their own. 

"That's kind of the point." 

" _Plagg!_ "

" _Wha-at?_ " He moaned, shooting her a look of annoyance. 

"It's… excessive." She started. Plagg sneered. 

"I haven't even _broken_ anything yet!" 

"Just take his Miraculous and this'll all be over. There's no reason to--" 

"No reason to?" He changed, again. He stood up, regarding Ladybug with rage behind his eye. Hawkmoth immediately stood and swung at Plagg, but Plagg caught his arm with ease, as if he were sparring with a child. Ladybug felt a chill go down her spine.

Plagg slammed Hawkmoth back onto the ground.

"This is the guy who terrorized Paris for a _year_." Hawkmoth started to get up, but fell to his hands and knees, coughing. "And he enslaved my friend to do it!" Plagg kicked him, sending him flying. 

Hawkmoth hit the ground with a thud. He landed a good three meters away from them. He didn't try to get up.

"You weren't _there_ , Marinette." Plagg turned to her, his eye softening. "You didn't see it. The shit he put Adrien through… _Every day_..."

That's right. Hawkmoth was Adrien's dad. Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug still hadn't quite processed that.

Plagg turned back towards Hawkmoth, who was now desperately trying to crawl away. He held his claw up, and a white light began to glow around it. Ladybug gasped slightly.

"I'm going to _destroy_ him." 

_Marinette._

"We have to be heroes, Plagg." she said, warily. 

"Actually, _you_ have to be a hero." Plagg scoffed. " _I'm_ a god of chaos and destruction." Plagg began to saunter towards Hawkmoth. 

Ladybug ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him away. He didn't budge.

"Don't!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Why did she care? She shouldn’t. Plagg was right. Hawkmoth deserved it. But, Hawkmoth was also Adrien’s father. A _terrible_ father, to be sure, but Adrien still loved him dearly.

She was the hero. She had to be better than that.

Plagg paused for a moment. Ladybug looked up at him, inquisitively.

“Plagg?” 

“Sorry, My Lady, it looks like a cat’s caught his tongue!” 

Ladybug barely dodged a white, gloved, hand that whizzed by her head. Plagg's green eye had glazed over. A feral, blue eye stared at her instead. Chat Blanc. Her poor Kitty.

"Yes! Seize her Miraculous! Quickly!" 

Ladybug's mind fuzzed. Her body seemed to move on it's own, dodging and blocking Chat Blanc instinctively as he fought to take her Miraculous. 

_Marinette!_

A voice called to her. Was that… Tikki? 

The thought distracted her for a moment -- just long enough for Chat Blanc to get a hit in. He grabbed the side of her head, and threw her down onto the ground. She landed hard, onto her side, and cried out in pain.

"If you really loved me, Marinette, you would just give them to me!" he said as he dove to pin her. 

Ladybug rolled out of the way just in time. She spun, and kicked Chat Blanc away with both legs as he landed next to her. She jumped up, leaping away to put some distance between them. She pulled out her yo-yo and spun it in a circle, using it as a shield. Chat Blanc stood, slowly. He wavered for a moment, then reached for his staff. 

_Marinette, can you hear me?_

"Tikki? How-" 

Chat ran at her, and Ladybug braced herself. At the last second, he used his staff to propel himself in the air. Ladybug yelped, narrowly ducking out of the way before his feet could crash into her from above. Chat Blanc landed and spun around, staff in hand, swinging at her. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the staff, catching it just before it hit. She pulled and yanked it out of his hand, sending it flying across the pit. Chat Blanc growled in frustration as Ladybug once again flipped backwards, putting space between them. 

Ladybug looked around warily for something, _anything_ , to help her get the upper hand. The akuma was in his bell, but she hadn’t been able to get close enough without nearly losing her Miraculous. What had happened to Plagg? Had Chat Blanc overtaken him, somehow? She had to find a solution to all of this.

"Lucky-!" 

_NO!_

Tikki wailed in her ear. It sounded like she was actually there. Ladybug nearly jumped out of her suit in fright.

_Don't use your Lucky Charm! Just-_

She paused.

_Marinette, give me a piece of your soul._

“ _What?”_ Ladybug’s eyes blinked wide. “What do you mean, Tikki? _What_ is going on?” 

_It’s… complicated to explain. Plagg has really made a mess of this…_

“I don’t understand…”

Chat Blanc circled around her -- though, keeping his distance. Why wasn’t he attacking?

_You can’t fix any of this, Marinette. I have to take over._

“Take over?”

Ladybug suddenly lurched forward as something struck her in the back of the head. Her vision blurred as she fell to her knees, clutching her head. She turned and saw Hawkmoth standing over her, cane in hand. He must have snuck up on her while she was focused on Chat. 

“Now, Chat Blanc!” he yelled. 

A blur of black and white approached her at a speed she was unable to comprehend. Chat was in front of her before she could even react.

“This is the only way, My Lady! With these, we can change everything! I promise we’ll make it all better!” he shouted. He reached out his hand to grab her earrings, but it suddenly stopped short. 

“Shut… The fuck… Up… You stupid, little prick!”

Plagg’s black claw reached up and grabbed Chat’s bell, crushing it. 

“No!” Hawkmoth gasped from behind her.

A black butterfly flew out of the bell, but was quickly snuffed out of existence as Plagg reached up and destroyed it with a small cataclysm. Immediately, Chat’s white costume disappeared, fading into black. Plagg, now with two green eyes shrouded in blackness, glared at Hawkmoth with rage.

_Marinette! Now! Please!_

Ladybug watched in horror as Plagg activated a particularly large and unusual Cataclysm, its aura crawling all the way up his arm. Hawkmoth stumbled backwards. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as Plagg charged him. She felt a warm light wash over her, and everything faded.


	2. A Goddess Steps into the Fray

Tikki opened her eye. Dear Kwamis, it had been _ages_ since she had a vessel. Though, she wasn't fully in control. Marinette's body immediately went limp. It weighed her down, and caused Tikki to almost stumble and fall onto Marinette's face.

She was forced to turn her attention to Plagg before she had the chance to fully accustom herself to Marinette's body. He was running with an activated Cataclysm towards Hawkmoth, who had fallen onto his bottom while trying to back away.

Tikki hastily grew a set of her own arms, right underneath Marinette's. With much difficulty, she pushed Marinette's legs into a sprint, and, careful to avoid Plagg's Cataclysm, tackled him.

Plagg yelped as the two of them tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, however, he had the presence of mind to deactivate his Cataclysm before it had the opportunity to touch anything. Tikki landed on top of him, using her arms to hoist Marinette's body above him and effectively pin him to the ground.

"Ow…" Plagg grimaced, scrunching his nose. He looked up at her with annoyance for a split second, but that expression quickly faded into one of shock, and then horror. "Oh shi-" 

“Ow..?" Tikki inquired, her eye blinking wide. Stupid cat. He really had gone and done it, the idiot. "You've got to be kidding me! Plagg, are you out of your mind?” 

“Oh, hey Sugarbug!" Plagg said, clearly trying to deflect. "I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Weren't you paying attention?" he started, voice dripping with his usual rotten, sarcastic attitude. Tikki rolled her eye. "Saving the world? Taking out Paris’s number one threat who _also_ doubles as the worst father in existence? Am I ringing any bells? A thanks would be nice, you know.”

“Plagg, you know we’re not supposed to intervene. Especially not like _this_!” Tikki protested, barely managing to keep herself from smacking him. As tempting as it was, smacking him would also be smacking Adrien. 

  
“And yet, here you are.” Plagg replied, giving her an absolutely rotten cheese-eating grin.

"Ugh!" Tikki threw Marinette's body off of him to stop herself from seriously hurting Adrien's body. She stood up on Marinette's legs, crossing her arms defiantly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hawkmoth pathetically trying to climb up the wall of the huge, Cataclysmed pit. A pit she couldn't fix. 

Tikki sighed in deep frustration as she reached for her yo-yo.

“ _I’m_ only here…" she said, through gritted teeth as her yo-yo flew out of her hand. "...because _your…"_ It reached across the pit and wrapped itself around the pitiful man, who screamed in terror. "... _swiss-cheesed-brain…"_ Tikki grunted as she pulled on the string, bringing Hawkmoth to her. "...decided it would be a good idea…" Hawkmoth squirmed in front of her, trying to break free. Tikki reached down and tore off his Miraculous. "...to break nearly every Kwami Mandate…" Hawkmoth detransformed, revealing a mortified Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo floated out of the Miraculous and promptly collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Tikki grabbed Gabriel by the collar and lifted him. "...and _fully possess_ your Holder!" she shouted as she chopped Gabriel soundly in the throat, knocking him out. She threw him back onto the ground, and turned her attention back to Plagg, who was staring dumbly at Gabriel's unconscious body. She stepped over it, trying to draw his attention back to her. When he continued to stare at Gabriel she strode over to him and stepped on his tail. Plagg shouted in pain, grabbed his tail protectively, and looked up at Tikki as if she had just murdered his family. She gave his look no mind.

"You do realize," she said, pointing a finger in his face, "that there’s a chance that Adrien might not even _survive_ \--”

“Eh, he’s tough.” Plagg shrugged, suddenly over her great betrayal. Tikki shot him a glare. Plagg said that about all of his Holders. She opened her mouth to protest, but Plagg interrupted her.

“Trust me, Sugarcube." He said, pushing back Tikki's finger with his own. "If I hadn’t stepped in, _everyone_ would be dead." He paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side in thought. "Well… Bunnyx probably could have done something… but there’s no way I’m letting that cheeky-ass--” Tikki shot him another glare. His ears twitched backwards under her scrutiny.

“Besides," he said, chuckling nervously. "I knew you’d eventually come around and fix him.” Tikki squeezed her eye shut and brought her hand up to Marinette's face, rubbing her temples. He should know by now that she can't just fix _everything._ For one, she wouldn't be able to fix the _giant pit_ they were standing in, since he had directly Cataclysmed it. She opened her mouth to remind him of that, but he interrupted her yet again.

“Now, if you’re done lecturing me, I have some butterfly wings to pluck.” Plagg stood up and activated his Cataclysm. He began to stride over to Gabriel, who was still passed out on the ground. Tikki hastily threw her yo-yo and caught his arm and pulled it back. Plagg snapped his head towards her, shooting her a look of sharp annoyance.

“This isn’t the right _time_ to defeat Hawkmoth, so don’t you _dare_ Cataclysm him.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

  
“Great, now you sound just like her.” 

“They have to do it on their own.” 

“Says who?”

“Says _Master_!” 

Plagg snorted. 

“And why should I give a damn about what that someone like _him_ has to say?” He said, his voice dripping with disdain. Tikki sighed.

“Master Fu is a good person, Plagg. Don’t get your tail in a twist over something that happened millennias ago.” 

She knew full well how he felt, but their reality had changed long ago, and there was nothing they could do about it. There was no use in taking it out on little Fu.

  
“Yeah, _something_ that confined us to jewelry for the rest of eternity...” Tikki frowned. Plagg was too blunt for his own good.

A moment of solemn silence passed between the two, as they both seemed to forget the situation at hand. Eventually, Plagg softened. He deactivated his Cataclysm, and Tikki released his arm from her yo-yo. 

“Alright, fine." he said, turning to her. "Since you say beating the bad guy isn't the right answer, pray tell me, what is?"

Tikki pondered for a moment. If the world truly was about to end, the karmic ties around this event were strong. But what was the common thread? _Was_ there one common thread, or were there multiple factors? Perhaps it was a perfect storm of circumstance. But even then, there had to be an inciting event. 

Frustrated, Tikki closed her eye and used her Foresight. The threads of fate danced in front of her eyes, and she was shocked by the number of requirements that needed to be met to avoid a repeat of the event. For one, Gabriel couldn't know Adrien's identity. That was a bit of a no-brainer. But, on top of that, Adrien couldn't know Marinette's identity, and the two of them couldn't date. At least, Gabriel Agreste couldn't know they were dating. There were very specific events that needed to have never occurred. But, they were so carefully intermingled...

“We have to erase everything." she finally said, sighing. "Their memories, at least. Make it like it never happened for them.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Plagg said, gesturing with his claws. “What do you mean? You want to erase _everything_?” He met her with an indignant look. 

"Everything from the… past few months, I think?” she mused. A full memory wipe would be best. Everything was too tangled up. It would be difficult to go in and individually get rid of every problematic thread. “Only for these three,” she added, gesturing at Marinette, Adrien, and Gabriel. “But we may need to create a memory about this pit for everyone else, maybe something about a sinkhole..." Plagg stepped closer to Tikki, his eyes narrowing.

"You're kidding me. You want me to-" 

"What other choice do we have?” Tikki interrupted him, defiantly meeting his gaze. “I _told_ you, this isn't the right time, and it's certainly not the right circumstances! You should have let Bunnyx deal with it, it would have been better for everyone that way." Plagg clenched his claws into fists.

"What, so we erase their memories and then pretend like this never happened?” he said, grinding his teeth. “Adrien goes back to living with his bastard of a father, and I have to pretend to not know all of the horrible shit he's done to his own goddamn son?"

  
Tikki softened. That’s what this was about. Plagg had grown close to Adrien. More than many of his previous Holders. It had been ages since he was matched up so well, and even longer since he had a Holder that was kind to him. It hurt him to see Adrien hurt. She understood the feeling. He hoped this would be an opportunity for things to change for him. 

"You've kept his identity a secret from Adrien for a year, Plagg." she said, in an attempt to comfort him. “I know you can do it for just a little bit longer… Until Adrien is ready--”

"It's different now, dammit!" he shouted, slightly startling her. Tikki noticed the angry tears welling up in his eyes. He turned away before they fell. "Yeah, he's always been a villainous piece of shit, but -- for fucks sake, Tikki -- he used his _dead wife_ against his _son._ He punted him into the fucking _Eiffel Tower_ , and tried to make him choose between his lover and his _dead mom_. He did that to his son! His own fucking son! He shouldn't get to get away with that!" 

"And he won't.” Tikki said, taking his claw in her hand. “He will face the consequences of his actions when Marinette and Adrien defeat him _on their own_."

"Not if no one remembers his actions..." he muttered. A moment of silence passed between the two. Plagg sighed, and turned to face her again. "I'm sorry, Sugarcube. I just-" 

"I know.” she said, “But, hey, it’s like you always say. Karma’s a bitch.” Tikki cringed slightly at herself for cursing. “We’re only erasing memories. Everything will eventually come around full circle.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Plagg said, his smooth, sarcastic demeanor returning. “So what, you want a full memory wipe? I can do that.” Plagg flicked his claw open, and a black aura pooled out from it.

“ _We_ can do that. If I left it completely to you, you’d break their minds.” Tikki said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. Plagg smirked in reply. “Once that is done, I’ll do what I can to keep Adrien’s organs from failing from your little stunt. You couldn’t have just _partially_ possessed him?” 

“Not with that stupid little butterfly floating around in his brain.” he scoffed. “Adrien’ll be fine, Sugarbug. Trust me.” Tikki turned away with an indignant huff. 

  
“Not with any of _your_ help.” She turned towards the still unconscious Gabriel. He was… drooling. She opened her hand, exposing a white light that flickered delicately from it. “Hurry up,” she said, motioning for him to come over. “Start with him.” 

“Wait.” Plagg said, turning to her. “Can I at least punch him first?” 

“You can punch him once.” she conceded with a sigh, pretending as if she had not hoped he would ask her that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of notes that are only loosely related, so bear with me.
> 
> Ah yes, the good old memory wipe. But do not despair! I intend to actually explore the consequences of it! Regardless, I'm sorry if anyone expected the whole thing to be completely resolved by Plagg and Tikki in this single event. Trust me when I say both of them absolutely wanted to, but they are unfortunately forbidden from doing so.
> 
> So like, half of this AU is headcanons I have about Kwamis and their magic (and also adding a few things that I know won't be canon) and the other half is just me straight up ignoring canon (Like, I'm sorry, what do you mean Plagg can't control his cataclysm?? Umm?? No?? It's literally his whole thing???).
> 
> Sometimes I feel like my writing is better suited for comics, as I tend to write really snappy back and forth dialogue. That definitely comes out in this chapter... It started out as that huge chunk of dialogue, and I added in the actual beats and action later (and yes it was a huge pain in the ass to do so). Hopefully I didn't lose the momentum of the scene in doing that, I tried to keep it flowing as best I could. 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter will have the aftermath of this little incident - and will explain some of the lore behind the whole possession thing, so stay tuned!


End file.
